


Christmas Suprise

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a surprise for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Suprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jena Bartley (jenab)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



The tree twinkled with neatly strung Christmas lights as the two lovers cuddled in front of the roaring fire. It was their first holiday together which meant John Stilinski and Chris Argent were taking full advantage of their children being at Scott and Lydia's houses for the night. They had taken their time alone to exchange presents and get some well deserved loving making in before Stiles came home.

It was rare that they got some time to themselves. There was always some werewolf crisis to advert. Although the two men were living together, Stiles and Allison knew that their fathers hardly had time to breath let alone have a relaxing night together. So as a part of their Christmas present, they decided to stay the night over their friends' houses. A gift their fathers greatly appreciated. So after Chris had made love to John for the third time that night, he wrapped his around his lover and snuggled with him as the fire crackled in the fireplace.

As the flames danced around, Chris felt for his pants pocket. Taking a smooth, small velvet box out of it, the hunter pulled away from John for a moment. Sitting there in all his naked glory, Chris opened it and asked, “Will you marry me?”

Glancing at the beautiful platinum ring inside, John smiled and said, “yes.”

After Chris put it on his lover's finger, they laid together in front of the fire and began round four.


End file.
